Naughty Daughter
by HunHan SeRaXi
Summary: [DISCONTINUE] Meskipun telah dikaruniai dua orang putra Oh Haowen dan Oh Ziyu, tapi Sehun dan Luhan merasa kurang, dan menginginkan anak ketiga yang berjenis kelamin perempuan, apa jadinya jika kamu menjadi putri mereka? HUNHAN/YAOI/RATED T-M/ NC/ TINGGALKAN JEJAK SETELAH BACA!
1. Prolog

_Meskipun telah dikaruniai dua orang putra Oh Haowen dan Oh Ziyu, tapi Sehun dan Luhan merasa kurang, dan menginginkan anak ketiga yang berjenis kelamin perempuan, apa jadinya jika kamu menjadi putri mereka?_

 _._

.

.

.

.

"Saengil Chukka Hamnida...Saranghaneun uri Jesper, Chelsea...Saengil Chukka Hamnida"

Kediaman keluara Park Chanyeol tengah ramai sekarang, mereka menggelar pesta ulangtahun si kembar Jesper dan Chelsea yang dihadiri para tetangga dan teman-teman orangtuanya –Chanyeol dan Baekhyun- serta anak-anak mereka yang juga teman dari si kembar

Setelah kedua anak itu meniup lilin nya, mereka mengecup Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bergantian, kemudian memeluk kakak nya Park Taehyung serta kakak kedua mereka, Park Jackson.

Kedua orangtua itu bahagia, apalagi Baekhyun tengah hamil lagi sekarang, meskipun mereka telah memiliki _banyak_ anak, tapi tidak menyurutkan keinginan mereka untuk memiliki buah hati lagi.

"Aigoo Jesper dan Chelsea sudah besar ya sekarang?" Xiumin mengecup kedua anak itu dan memberinya hadiah

"Selamat ulang tahun ne, jadilah anak yang pintar" Chen mengusak rambut Jesper sambil tangannya menggendong Daeul yang masih berumur 5 tahun

"Hai Chelsea! Semakin besar kau tambah cantik ya, keke..." Luhan mencubit kedua pipi Chelsea dan membuatnya mengerut kesal

"Ini sakit bibi..." rengek Chelsea

"Astaga Lu, jangan buat Chelsea menangis di hari ulang tahunnya" Sehun menengahi, dia membawa istrinya menjauh dari Chelsea agar anak itu berhenti ngambek

"Aishh aku kan hanya gemas melihatnya..." sungut Luhan kesal

"Apa anakmu sendiri kurang menggemaskan?" Sehun bertanya jengah dan Luhan mendesah

"Haishh...mereka kan laki-laki, sedangkan Chelsea perempuan" Luhan mengingatkan

"Kalau begitu ayo kita _buat lagi_ yang perempuan" Sehun berbisik dengan tampang mesum yang langsung dihadiahi cubitan dari sang istri di perutnya

"Mesum!"

Pandangan seluruh tamu tertuju pada Suho dan sang istri Yixing yang tengah menggandeng Anson, mereka datang dengan sekertaris Suho yang diminta untuk membawakan sebuah boneka teddy berukuran raksasa dan robot berbentuk Ultraman sebagai hadiah ulangtahun si kembar

Kontan saja anak-anak yang melihat hadiah itu memandangnya dengan iri, sebagian dari mereka merengek kepada orangtuanya ingin dibelikan robot seperti itu, termasuk Taeoh yang sudah menangis hebat karena menginginkan robot yang terlihat keren itu.

"Huwaaa...Mama...Taeoh juga ingin Ultramen!"

"Sudah jangan menangis ya, Lihat! Haowen saja tidak menangis eoh" Kyungsoo menimang si anak yang tengah menangis hebat di gendongannya

"Taeoh juga ingin Maaa..." rengek Taeoh dan Kyungsoo tersenyum kecut, sepertinya ia harus mencari pekerjaan juga jika si kecil menginginkan mainan yang _mahal._

"Iya iya nanti papa belikan..." Jongin berucap pasrah

Sedangkan si kembar yang tengah berulang tahun itu terlihat begitu senang ketika mendapat teddy bear jumbo dari Suho Ahjussi, mereka mendapat banyak kado hari ini, rasanya ingin mereka segera ke kamar dan membuka semua kado-kadonya.

.

.

Luhan tengah kesal dengan Sehun sekarang, bisa-bisanya ia membisikkan kalimat vulgar begitu di acara seperti ini?, jika Luhan terus berada di dekatnya bisa-bisa Sehun meminjam kamar Chaneol untuk dijadikan tempat _bercinta_.

"Heol..apa Haowen dan Ziyu masih kurang eoh.." gumam Luhan, ia tak habis pikir suaminya itu tidak pernah puas dengan apa yang _dimilikinya_ , kecuali Luhan.

"Luhan-ah, boleh aku titip Beibei sebentar? Aku ingin ke toilet"

Luhan mengangguk, dan Beibei kini digendong oleh Luhan. Sang mama Zitao pergi ke toilet dan putrinya ia titipkan Luhan sebentar.

"Beibei sekarang kelas berapa?" tanya Luhan ramah, tangannya mengelus surai lebut Beibei dengan bandana bunga di rambutnya

"Kelas 1 SD" jawab Beibei imut dengan kedua bola matanya yang berkedip lucu menatap Luhan, Luhan rasanya gemas sendiri sekarang, ia juga ingin memiliki anak perempuan yang nantinya akan ia pakaikan rok dan memberikan bandana lucu di rambutnya, ahh entah kenapa Luhan _menginginkannya_.

"Ziyu mana?" tanya Beibei dan Luhan tersenyum

"Itu bersama teman-temannya, kenapa mencarinya eoh?" sekali lagi Luhan tak tahan dan mencubit gemas pipi Beibei

"Ani, hanya saja kenapa Ziyu tidak bersama dengan bibi sekarang" jawab Beibei

"Mulai akrab dengan Bibi Luhan eoh?" Tao yang kembali dari toilet menghampiri mereka dan membuat keduanya menoleh

"Anakmu lucu sekali" puji Luhan, ia memberikan Beibei pada Tao.

"Mangkannya buat anak perempuan" Tao mengerlingkan matanya

"Dan kau juga buat anak laki-laki" Luhan balas mengejek, kemudian mereka sama-sama memberengut

.

.

.

.

.

 **Naughty Daughter**

 **Cast: HunHan and All family pairing in Exo**

 **Genre: Always Yaoi**

 **Rated: T-M**

* * *

.

.

"Lu, kau cantik loh saat menggendong Beibei tadi..." Sehun membisikkan kalimat itu ketika mereka berdua tengah menonton televisi bersama kedua putranya yang juga sibuk sendiri dengan mainan-mainannya.

"Ishh...setelah ini pasti ada mau nya kan?" tebak Luhan sambil mengerucut, dan sang suami itu terkekeh

"Empat laki-laki dirumah ini tidak asik, ayo kita buat yang perempuan! Nanti saat besar, dia akan berisik meminta disisirkan, keke..." Sehun mulai membayangkan jika mereka dikaruniai satu orang putri yang akan manja padanya

"Tanyakan dulu pada Haowen dan Ziyu, jika mereka setuju aku akan—"

"Haowen-ah, Ziyu-yah... apa kalian ingin adik perempuan?" belum Luhan menyelesaikan ucapannya, Sehun langsung meminta pendapat kedua putranya

Haowen nampak acuh pada awalnya, sedangkan Ziyu terlihat berbinar "Benarkah Pa?, Ahh..Ziyu mau..Ziyu mau" ujar Ziyu bersemangat

"Tuh kan Lu, Ziyu saja setuju..." Sehun tersenyum menang

"Tapi Haowen belum..." tampik Luhan, sang suami itu turun dari sofa dan menghampiri keduanya yang sibuk bermain di karpet dekat televisi

"Haowen-ah, kau tidak ingin punya saudara seperti Chelsea dan Beibei eoh?, nanti kalian akan bertambah teman mainnya, dan juga cantik..." Sehun mulai merayu si sulung

" _Ugghh.._ terserah Papa saja!" Haowen melepaskan pelukan Papanya dan tetap fokus bermain dengan mobil-mobilannya

"Wae? Kau tidak suka" Sehun memasang muka memelas nya dan ia berharap sekali lagi pada Haowen

"Hyung, saudara perempuan tidak akan merampas mainan kita!" seru Ziyu dan Sehun mengangguk setuju

"Nah..dengar kata Ziyu, saudara perempuan tidak suka bermain robot dan mobil-mobilan seperti kalian, dia akan suka bermain Barbie dengan mama nya" setelahnya sebuah bantal melayang kearah Sehun

"Kau saja yang ajak bermain!" Luhan mendengus dan beralih menuju kamar

.

.

.

.

"Lu, kau ngambek eoh?" Sehun memeluk Luhan yang tengah bersandar di ranjang dengan pandangan kosong

"Tidak, aku hanya sedang berpikir.." lirih Luhan tanpa memandang Sehun

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?, tentang anak perempuan?, heii..jika kita menambah satu anggota keluarga lagi, aku masih bisa menafkahimu semua, jangan khawatir..." ucap Sehun yang kini menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Luhan

"Bukan itu Hun, tapi jika aku hamil anak laki-laki lagi bagaimana? Mau kau gugurkan begitu?" Luhan menatap Sehun tajam, dan yang ditatap itu balas mendelik padanya

"Apa maksudmu? Yang penting dia anak _kita"_ Sehun menekankan kata _Kita_ dalam kalimatnya

"Baiklah, jika setelah ini yang lahir anak laki-laki, aku tidak mau mengandung lagi! Dua anak sudah membuatku pusing, Sehun!" ucap Luhan, dan seketika Sehun berbinar

"Ayo kita buat sekarang!" sahut Sehun dengan semangat 45

Sehun langsung mendorong Luhan dan mengungkung nya dengan dada bidang nya, Sehun menyesap bibir plum Luhan yang selalu manis ketika di Lumat, tangannya dengan tidak sabaran membuka seluruh kancing piyama istrinya dan membuangnya sembarangan, Luhan yang ikut bertarung lidah juga berusaha membuka kemeja Sehun dan melemparnya asal, kini keduanya half-naked dengan bibir yang masih bertaut _panas_

Setelah melepaskan ciuman nya, Sehun beralih mengecupi kedua mata Luhan, turun ke pipi dan juga dagu lalu memandangnya sejenak "Kau selalu indah Lu meskipun berkali-kali telah kusetubuhi" Sehun membisikkan kalimat itu tepat ditelinga kanan Luhan kemudian menjilatnya sensual, Luhan merona hebat saat ini dan ia memukul dada Sehun pelan

Sehun beralih ke leher favoritnya, ia menjilat-jilat bak _Vivi_ lalu menyesapnya kuat dan terkadang giginya juga ikut andil sehingga menghasilkan maha karya terbaik Oh Sehun dileher Luhan, ia juga mengigit jakun Luhan gemas dan jajahannya semakin turun kebawah dengan tangan yang sedari tadi memilin nipple Luhan

"Ahnngg..." Luhan melenguh, merasakan geli pada sekujur tubuhnya ketika Sehun terus menggerayai nya, tangan nya yang nakal turun kebawah dan memijat penis Sehun yang dirasanya sudah menegang dibawah sana

"Apa tidak ingin dikeluarkan saja Hun?" tanya Luhan dengan nada erotis, Sehun yang menahan nikmat sekaligus tersiksa dibagian selatannya hanya bisa mengangguk dan tetap fokus menyesap puting Luhan bak seorang bayi

Setelah berhasil melepaskan celana Sehun, penis suami nya langsung mengacung tegak hingga mengenai pipinya, Luhan langsung memasukkan benda favoritnya itu kedalam mulutnya dan menjilatnya hingga membuat sang suami mengerang

Luhan menjilati penis Sehun seakan itu adalah lolipop baginya, batangnya yang tidak masuk sepenuhnya kedalam mulut, ia pijat dengan kedua tangannya dan tak lupa kedua buah zakar Sehun yang juga ia beri remasan, Sehun mencengkram rambut Luhan dan mendorongnya kuat agar lebih dalam, Luhan yang mengerti mulai menjilati keseluruhannya, sehingga penis suaminya itu sudah terlumuri dengan liurnya yang memudahkan nanti ketika _masuk_

"Ssshh... hentikan Han!" Sehun menarik lagi kepala Luhan agar sang istri itu menjauh dari penisnya yang sebentar lagi akan ereksi, ia ingin mengeluarkannya di dalam. Luhan menurut dan selajutnya ia membuka lebar kedua pahanya dan langsung disambut kecupan sehun disekitar lubang analnya

Sehun sedikit menjilati paha dalam Luhan dan memberinya tanda juga disana, Luhan melenguh nikmat, ia bahkan melengkungkan badannya dengan erotis, lidah Sehun menggelitiki lubangnya dan mendorong-dorong masuk, jemari Sehun menuju mulut Luhan dan menerobosnya masuk, Luhan yang mengerti mengemut jari-jari tersebut dan setelah dirasa cukup, Sehun memasukkannya satu-persatu kedalam lubang surgawi istrinya

"Akhhh..." Luhan memekik tertahan, meskipun ia telah berkali-kali digagahi suaminya, namun rasa sakit ketika dimasuki itu masih ada

"Ughhh...kenapa kau masih sempit Lu, hhh.." Sehun mendorong jarinya yang langsung diremas dengan kuat oleh rektum-rektum Luhan yang bekerja, ini akan lebih nikmat jika penisnya yang masuk namun ia belum menemukan titik kenikmatan istrinya

"Akhhh..." Sehun tersenyum senang ketika Luhan memekik, ia terus menumbuk bagian tersebut dan membuat Luhan terus mendesahkan namanya dengan sensual yang membuat semangat bercinta nya bertambah 2x lipat

Sehun tidak tahan lagi dan mengeluarkan jarinya, ia mengangkat satu kaki Luhan ke bahunya dan memposisikan penisnya yang sudah tegang sempurna tepat didepan hole Luhan, Sehun menusukkan penisnya dengan hati-hati diawal kemudian mendorongnya paksa yang membuat Luhan memekik sekali lagi

"Arghh..." Luhan mencakar lengan Sehun, dalam sekali hentak dia berhasil menumbuk prostatnya dengan telak, Sehun menggerakkan pinggulnya dan terus menusuk-nusuk prostat Luhan yang membuatnya mendesah nikmat

"Ughh..lebih cepat Hun.."pinta Luhan, dan Sehun terus menyodoknya dengan kuat hingga membuat ranjangnya berderit, Sehun juga menggelitiki perut Luhan dan beberapa menit kemudian istrinya itu mencapai puncaknya

"Eunghh...Kau sempit Han..Fuck! ini nik..mathhh..." penisnya di dalam sana terus dimanjakan oleh urat-urat Luhan yang memijatnya dengan kuat, Sehun tak peduli meskipun istrinya telah mencapai puncak ia terus menggenjotnya dan lama-kelamaan Luhan rasa penis suaminya semakin membesar dan..

"Akhhsss..." Sehun mendapatkan orgasme nya, penis Sehun mengeluarkan lahar panas didalam nya dan lama-kelamaan menjadi hangat dalam perut Luhan, mereka berdua mengatur napasnya sehabis menyelesaikan ronde pertama, dan bukan Sehun namanya jika ia hanya puas dengan permainan seronde.

Sehun membalik tubuh Luhan menjadi menungging, Luhan yang ditarik paksa jelas mengerang, ia masih lelah namun hasrat suami nya itu benar-benar kuat, Luhan yang menurut hanya bisa menungging dengan hole yang berkedut menggoda, Sehun menjilat bibirnya ketika hole Luhan terpampang begitu jelas dihadapannya, segera ia melesakkan penisnya dan...

"Awhhh..." Luhan memekik, dan sekali lagi Sehun tersenyum menang. Ia selalu bisa menemukan prostat Luhan dalam sekali hentak

Kedua tangan Sehun memegang bongkahan pantat Luhan yang kenyal, ia memaju mundurkan pinggulnya dengan cepat, membuat Luhan harus mendesah lagi karena prostatnya dihantam telak oleh penis kebanggan Sehun itu, Luhan meremas spreinya kuat, tangan Sehun kini beralih mengocok penis Luhan yang menganggur dan mengurutnya

"Ahngg...Sehun..Lebih cepat Hahhh..." tubuhnya benar-benar dimanjakan oleh Sehun, terlihat keringatnya yang bercucuran deras membuat wajah Luhan mengkilat dan semakin sensual dimata Sehun

"Damn! Mendesahlah sayang...jangan ditahan" Sehun masih menyodok hole Luhan dengan brutal, penisnya benar-benar dimanjakan didalam sana

"Nghhh...Sehun..akuhh...ahhh" Luhan klimaks sekali lagi, selama mereka bercinta entah kenapa hanya Luhan yang selalu klimaks duluan

"Inihh..belummhh..ber..akkhirr Lu shh..." Sehun mati-matian menahan remasan otot Luhan didalam sana, sebentar lagi rasanya ia juga akan klimaks, Sehun mencari-cari nipple Luhan dan memainkannya hingga mengeras lagi

"Shit Hun! Biarkan aku istirahat" suara Luhan sampai serak karena sedari tadi ia terus mendesah, Sehun benar-benar menguras tenaganya malam ini

"Sebentar...Akhhhh..." Luhan bernapas lega saat lahar putih panas tersebut telah membasahi lubangnya, namun bukannya Sehun membiarkan Luhan beristirahat ia malah menembus hole Luhan lagi dari samping

"Akhh! Hell.. kau masih kurang Hun?" Luhan tersentak ketika merasakan penis Sehun menegang lagi di dalamnya, mereka sudah menghabiskan 3 jam lamanya dan suaminya itu masih meminta lebih? Hell! Ingatkan Luhan untuk mengkebiri Sehun setelah ini

"Sekali lagi ne...besok kan libur?, biar Kim ahjumma yang bersih-bersih rumah, kau tidur seharian saja besok keke..." disaat seperti ini Sehun masih bisa terkekeh membuat Luhan geram dan mendaratkan kepalan tangannya di kepala Sehun

"Cepat selesaikan!" bentak Luhan dan Sehun segera menggenjot lagi lubangnya, bercinta dari samping membuat Sehun bisa melukis kissmark di punggung putih Luhan dan tangan satunya memelintir nipple Luhan secara bergantian

Tubuh Luhan terhentak-hentak keatas karena pergerakan Sehun didalamnya semakin cepat, Luhan hanya bisa menyalurkan hasratnya dengan bertautan jari dengan Sehun, ia sudah klimaks sejak tadi dan rasanya tubuhnya benar-benar lelah, Sehun juga tak henti-hentinya menjilati cuping Luhan dan sedetik kemudian ia menyusul orgasmenya

"Huhh...kau harus membelikanku black forest besok!" pinta Luhan menuntut dan Sehun tersenyum puas sambil memainkan helaian rambut Luhan dari belakang

"Apapun untukmu sayang..." Sehun mengecup tengkuk Luhan

.

.

.

.

.

Hari yang dinanti itu tiba ketika sang dokter mengatakan jika Luhan positive hamil, Sehun yang mendengar berita baik ini tentu saja bahagia bukan main, berbanding terbalik dengan Luhan yang wajahnya nampak masam, sama sekali tidak menampilkan raut bahagianya

"Hanie.., kau baik-baik saja?" Sehun mengguncangkan bahu Luhan dan seketika istrinya itu terkesiap

"Ahh ya..." respon Luhan yang tersadar dari lamunannya

"Sepertinya kau tidak senang dengan kehamilan mu, kenapa?" tanya Sehun mencoba perhatian

"Aku hanya...tidak yakin, bagaimana jika bayi ini laki-laki?" Luhan menatap sendu perutnya sambil mengelus-elus sayang

"Astaga, jika dia laki-laki tidak jadi masalah. Dia anak kita juga" Sehun menunduk lalu mengecup perut sang istri yang masih rata, dokter baru menyatakan usia kandungannya masih sebulan

"Ma, aku akan jadi kakak lagi ya?" tanya Ziyu dan Luhan maupun Sehun tersenyum

"Ya, do'a kan dia adalah perempuan. Jika dia laki-laki tolong sayangi dia juga" pesan Luhan dan kedua putranya itu mengangguk

"Bagaimana bisa aku dan Ziyu tidak menyayanginya?, dia adalah calon adik kita" seru Haowen dan kedua orangtuanya tersenyum bahagia

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Masa ngidam Luhan terbilang cukup aneh menurut Sehun, jika saat mengandung Ziyu istrinya menginginkan mangga muda sekarang ia menginginkan untuk dibelikan kucing baru, Luhan terus merengek padanya setiap kali ia pulang kerja, Sehun bisa saja membeli kucing baru tapi dirumahnya ia sudah kewalahan menghadapi 2 hewan peliharaannya, yaitu Vivi si anjing putih dan Zhu si kucing abu-abu.

Setelah Luhan mendapatkan kucing barunya yang berbulu kuning, ia menamai kucing tersebut dengan panggilang Hangdien, terdengar cukup unik mengingat Luhan sangat menyukai nama-nama chinese, belum cukup kucing, Luhan menginginkan gitar akustik baru alasannya ia ingin sering bernyanyi ketika sendirian

Tidak sampai disitu, Sehun sendiri sedikit was-was ketika Luhan sering begadang menghabiskan malamnya untuk menonton bola hingga pagi hari, jika ia meminta istrinya untuk tidur maka Luhan akan menolak dengan alasan _'ini permintaan adik bayi, pah'_

Ketika Sehun libur, Luhan mengajaknya menonton film di bioskop, Sehun dengan hati-hati memapah jalan istrinya dengan perut yang menggembung besar tersebut, beberapa pengunjung menatap mereka khawatir, tapi karena keinginan sang bayi Sehun rela melakukan apapun

Luhan bersikeras menonton film _The Conjuring 2_ dengan _Valak_ sebagai pemeran utama, padahal Sehun tahu betul jika istrinya takut dengan hal-hal berbau horror dan semacamnya, namun anehnya Luhan tampak menikmati film tersebut tanpa adanya suara jeritan seperti penonton lainnya

"Daebak!" gumam Sehun kagum

Selama masa hamil, Luhan diminta untuk mengonsumsi yang _manis-manis_ , karena kata orang-orang disekitarnya jika menginginkan anak perempuan sebaiknya mengonsumsi makanan yang manis dan jika menginginkan anak lelaki sebaiknya perbanyak sayuran dan daging, sebenarnya Luhan tak percaya akan mitos tersebut, dan ia tetap memakan makanan yang menurutnya enak tanpa memperhatikan makanan tersebut manis atau tidak

.

.

.

.

.

.

Penantian selama 9 bulan akhirnya tiba, siang ini Luhan dibawa ke rumah sakit setelah ia mengalami kram hebat pada perutnya, Sehun yang saat itu berada di kantor langsung menuju rumah sakit dan menemaninya selama proses persalinan

Sebenarnya Sehun sedikit ragu ketika pisau bedah tersebut akan membelah perut istrinya, bukan karena Sehun takut tapi ia khawatir akan jenis kelamin sang jabang bayi, selama Luhan mengandung mereka tak berani mengecek jenis kelamin bayinya, karena ini akan dibuat kejutan sekaligus Sehun tak mau membuat Luhan sedih jika ternyata bayi tersebut lelaki

Ia juga melihat masa-masa mengidam Luhan yang mirip dengan gejala bayi _laki-laki,_ sepertinya Sehun harus menerima kenyataan jika anak ke-3 mereka ditakdirkan berjenis kelamin laki-laki

 _Oeeek..Oekk.._

Sehun tersenyum bahagia ketika bayi tersebut diangkat dari _rahim istimewa_ istrinya, ia tersentak ketika perawat disampingnya mengatakan jika jenis kelamin anak ketiga mereka adalah perempuan

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Eunghh...bayiku.." lenguh Luhan yang terbangun pasca operasi persalinan

"Hannie kau sudah sadar? Lihat anak kita perempuan" Sehun menggendong bayi mungil yang masih terpejam dengan tubuhnya yang dibungkus kain berwarna merah muda

"Benarkah? Astaga aku bahagia sekali Hunnie..." Luhan mengecup bayi yang tertidur dalam gendogannya, terlihat manis dengan pipi yang masih memerah

"Adik bayi cantik, sebentar lagi kita akan dipanggil oppa" ucap Haowen

"Ayo beri salam pada Oppa, adik bayi.." Ziyu mengecup pipi sang adik

"Hunnie, akan kita namakan siapa dia?" tanya Luhan, dan kedua sejoli yang tengah berbahagia itu terlihat berpikir, mereka berdua belum menentukan nama karena masih ragu akan jenis kelamin sang bayi yang saat itu belum lahir

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

Karena HunHan dah punya anak cewe, author minta saran dikasih nama apa ya enaknya? Soalnya si bayi cewe ini bakal pake POV _kamu_ , maksudnya ntar author bakal make kata **aku** pas bagian si anak cewe ini, pokoknya ntar kalian yang seakan meranin si karakter anak cewe ini hehe... bayangin aja gimana serunya kalian hadir dikeluarga HunHan yang ceria trus berteman sama anak2 official pairing exo, kan seru ya? Makannya pantengin terus nih epep :3

Nih author ada beberapa saran nama, dipilih ya...

a) Oh Hana [ karena kamu anak cewe satu2nya HunHan]

b) Oh Sarang [karena kamu bentuk cinta kasih Hun and Han]

c) Oh SeMi [ Se sama dengan awalan nama Sehun, dan Mi artinya cantik]

d) Oh Sera [ ini mah namkor author wkwkwk]

Terserah deh mau pilih yg mana, di vote ya trus tulis dikolom review ^^


	2. Hello All!

Oh Hana. Sebuah nama indah yang diberikan oleh kedua orangtua nya, _Sehun dan Luhan_ \- pada bayi mungil nan cantik mereka yang baru saja lahir sehari yang lalu. Marga _Oh_ tersemat dengan indah diawalan nama nya karena bayi itu telah resmi menjadi putri mereka dan juga kata _Hana_ , yang dalam bahasa korea berarti _satu_ \- melambangkan bayi cantik tersebut menjadi putri mereka satu-satunya yang terlahir dari buah Cinta kasih Sehun dan Luhan, yang akan mereka berdua besarkan bersama-sama dengan Haowen dan Ziyu- putra mereka sebelumnya.

Hari ini dokter telah memberikan ijin pada Luhan untuk pulang dengan membawa bayi mereka yang tengah tertidur nyaman dipelukan _Bunda_ -nya, sopir pribadi mereka dengan cekatan membuka pintu mobil untuk Tuan dan Nyonya Oh, juga satu penerus Oh yang baru, Oh Hana.

"Hunnie, kau sudah mengurus dokumen-dokumen kelahiran Hana kan?" Luhan menatap Sehun yang kini duduk disebelahnya sambil terus menimang buah hati mereka yang baru

"Jangan khawatir, aku sudah menghubungi asistenku untuk mengurusnya" Jawab Sehun enteng dan tersenyum kearah Luhan lalu memperhatikan bayi nya yang tertidur tenang, membuat hatinya menghangat diliputi rasa bahagia yang tak tertandingi sebagai orang tua.

"Kau kan Ayah nya, seharusnya kau sendiri yang mengurusnya" Luhan sedikit merasa tidak senang jika dokumen tersebut diurus oleh asisten Sehun, walaupun dia kepercayaan suaminya, bukan tidak mungkin jika nanti terjadi kesalahan dalam penulisan nama atau yang lainnya, mereka berdua yang akan menanggung semua pada akhirnya.

"Keadaanmu masih lemah Lu, selama beberapa hari ini aku akan cuti untuk menemani mu seharian, dan juga aku tidak ingin keluar kemana-mana, biar asisten ku saja yang mengurus dokumen-dokumen itu" Sehun memberikan penjelasan tersebut secara halus pada istrinya- _Luhan_ , jemari nya membelai rambut Luhan yang terasa begitu lembut dikulit telapak tangannya.

Luhan terdiam. Sehun benar-benar menjaga nya dengan setulus hati membuat sebagian hati nya merasa begitu bahagia, tiba-tiba saja pipi nya memerah dengan senyum yang tercetak di bibir manisnya, Luhan mendekatkan dirinya pada Sehun dan mengecup kening suaminya sekilas _"Aku mencintaimu Sehun"_.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Naughty Daughter**

 **Cast: HunHan and All family pairing in Exo**

 **Genre: Always Yaoi**

 **Rated: T-M**

.

.

"Astaga cantiknya, Halo cucuku ini Halmeoni"

Begitu Sehun dan Luhan sampai dirumah megah nya, mereka berdua langsung disambut kedatangan kedua orangtua Sehun secara tiba-tiba. Dengan tatapan berbinar, Ibu Sehun mengambil alih Hana dari gendongan Luhan dan menimang nya dengan sayang, sempat berebut dengan istrinya, ayah Sehun mencium kening cucu perempuan pertama mereka, sedangkan Sehun dan Luhan hanya tersenyum bahagia yang telah berhasil memberikan mereka cucu untuk yang ke-3 kalinya.

"Emhh.." Aku menggeliat tak nyaman di gendongan yang terasa asing ini, tidak! Dia bukan Bunda- _ku,_ bau nya tidak seperti ini, meskipun aku masih belum bisa melihat tapi aku dapat merasakan bahwa sentuhan juga bau orang yang menggendong ku terasa berbeda

"Aduhh lucunya..." wanita tua itu gemas melihatku yang merasa tak nyaman ini, _ughh.._ dimana Bunda ku, aku ingin dipelukan nya. Tidak lama kemudian aku menangis kencang khas bayi yang baru lahir _'Bunda kau dimana? Aku lapar...'_ gumam ku yang masih belum bisa berbicara.

"Luhan! Astaga cucuku ini mungkin lapar, berikan dia susu" teriak wanita tua itu panik, aku merasa lega ketika tubuhku dipindahkan kedalam gendongan Bunda ku yang terasa paling nyaman, aku dapat mencium aroma tubuh bunda ku yang sangat khas. Setelah membawaku kesuatu tempat, Bunda memberiku susu dalam dot, aku meneguknya perlahan hingga tanpa sadar aku tertidur pulas kembali.

"Tidurlah yang nyenak, sayang" Luhan mencium dahi putrinya, kemudian dengan hati-hati menidurkan nya diranjang bayi yang telah disiapkan Sehun jauh-jauh hari sebelumnya. Luhan menutup perlahan tirai yang menggantung dalam ranjang tersebut, kain transparan berwarna pink yang menjuntai indah membuat Luhan bisa menatap putri nya dari balik tirai.

"Lu, ayo makan! Yang lain sudah berkumpul sambil menunggu mu" ajakan Sehun membuatnya tersadar, dari pagi ia memang belum makan, namun anehnya ia tak merasakan lapar sama sekali akibat rasa bahagia nya mendapati kelahiran Hana kemarin

"Aku akan segera kesana"

.

.

.

.

.

"Hun, hari ini kau yang siapkan sarapan Haowen dan Ziyu ya? Aku akan mengurus si _kecil_ "

Pembagian tugas yang wajar dalam sebuah rumah tangga, apalagi mereka baru saja kedapatan anak lagi yang masih bayi, tentu banyak menyita perhatian mereka terutama Luhan. Sehun sang kepala rumah tangga hanya mengiyakan ucapan Luhan, walaupun masakan nya ia jamin tidak seenak buatan Luhan, namun semua ini ia lakukan karena si _kecil_ \- Hana.

"Ahh ya..buatkan susu juga untuk Hana" seru Luhan dan Sehun mendengus setelahnya, ia keluar dari kamar, membiarkan kedua anak-ibu itu berdua

"Selamat pagi Hana!" Luhan tersenyum ketika mata bayi nya yang tadinya terpejam kini membuka perlahan, kemudian bayi mungil itu menguap lucu dan menatap mata Bunda- _nya_ yang indah bak rusa

"Tunggu sebentar ya, susu mu masih dibuatkan ayah.." Luhan ikut menatap gemas putrinya, tanpa sadar sang bayi mengeluarkan liur dari sela-sela bibir nya, Luhan dengan cekatan menghapus aliran liur tersebut dengan tisu lalu menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk menimang si anak

"Han, ini susu nya!" Sehun menyerahkan sebotol dot kecil pada Luhan, sang istri langsung mengarahkan pucuk dot tersebut pada mulut sang bayi yang langsung ditengguk perlahan oleh Hana

"Aigoo..manis nya" Sehun mengecup dahi Hana yang tengah meneggak susu nya, tangan nya membelai kepala sang anak yang masih terasa denyutan darah disana, ia lalu beralih pada sang Bunda dan memberikan morning kiss nya

"Aku jadi yang kedua eoh?" sindir nya lalu Sehun terkekeh

"Kau cemburu pada putrimu sendiri?" Sehun balik bertanya dan Luhan berakting sedang mengerucut sebal

"Terserah kau saja" Luhan mulai dalam mode ngambek nya, astaga! Kedua anak-ibu ini sama-sama membuatnya gemas, akhirnya Sehun menarik tengkuk Luhan dan berbagi ciuman bersama

Ohh tidak! Ciuman ayahku begitu menuntut, bayi seplos diriku ini baru 2 hari yang lalu lahir, sudah mendapat tontonan semacam ini, bagaimana jika aku besar nanti? Pasti akan semakin... yahh- _lupakan_ aku masih belum waktunya memikirkan itu.

Luhan begitu fokus meladeni ciuman Sehun yang brutal, maklum saja semenjak persalinan nya, Sehun jarang mengusiknya ataupun meminta sebuah ciuman seperti biasanya, Luhan mengerti akan hal itu. Tanpa sadar pegangan dot nya pada sang anak melemah, membuat botol tersebut jatuh sehingga Hana kehilangan sarapan pagi nya yang hanya berupa susu.

Aku menangis kencang yang sontak menghentikan kegiatan mereka berdua, _ohh maafkan aku Ayah-Bunda,_ sebenarnya aku tidak berniat seperti itu hanya saja susu yang mengalir dari dot terjatuh membuatku yang masih lapar ini harus kehilangan asupannya

"Ssstt.. jangan menangis cantik, ini susu mu! Maafkan ayah ya.." Sehun mengecup kening putri nya lalu mengambil dot yang terjatuh dan ia bersihkan lagi kemudian menyodorkan nya pada mulut sang bayi. Setelah mendapatkan susu nya bayi mungil tersebebut terdiam, dan setelahnya teriakan Haowen dan Ziyu yang menggema- _karena masakannya yang ia tinggal,_ membuat nya harus segera bergegas ke dapur untuk mengangkat nugget yang ia goreng tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

"Halo adik bayi..." sapa Ziyu, anak laki-laki itu mendekatkan dirinya pada sang adik dan mencium nya. Bau khas bedak bayi menguar dari tubuh Hana, maklum Luhan baru saja memandikan sang bayi lalu ia bawa ke ruang tengah

Haowen hanya menatap sang adik malas, gara-gara Hana, dia tadi sempat makan nugget gosong buatan ayah nya, Sehun itu hanya bisa mengurus berkas-berkas yang menghasilkan dana- tidak untuk soal urusan memasak.

"Peek a boo..." Luhan mencoba berinteraksi dengan bermain _ciluk ba,_ terlihat sang bayi menarik sudut bibir atasnya tanda ia tersenyum senang, sang Bunda yang menatap nya ikut tersenyum, juga Ziyu- _minus_ Haowen.

Astaga! Beruntung nya diriku memiliki dua oppa yang tampan, tapi ekspresi Haowen oppa membuatku jengkel, _ishh.._ semua orang yang melihatku akan tersenyum gemas kecuali dia, ahh ya.. aku baru tahu jika disini hanya aku yang perempuan, tapi sungguh Bunda-ku sangat cantik juga Ziyu oppa yang menjadi duplikat Bunda ku, aku ingin tahu kira-kira aku mirip siapa ya? Ayah atau bunda ku?.

Bicara soal Ayah, Sehun appa sangat tampan! Bunda Lu beruntung sekali mendapatkan suami seperti Appa. Sudah kaya, perhatian, tampan lagi. Benar-benar idaman! _Ugh.._ aku ingin segera besar agar bisa bermanja-manja dengan Bunda atau Ayah ku, lalu menjahili kedua oppa ku dengan menjambak rambut mereka keke..sungguh mengasyikkan!.

Saat ini Bunda terus menggodaku dengan menggelitiki telapak kaki ku, aku merasa kegelian hingga menggeliat-liat dalam gendongan nya, setelah nya Bunda mencium pipi ku kuat berkali-kali, mungkin... karena aku wangi.

Pintu utama terbuka, Ayah datang menghampiri kami yang tengah tertawa karena ekspresiku yang lucu khas bayi, dengan semangat ia menggendong ku kemudian mengecup dahiku berkali-kali setelah nya ia menatapku dengan senyum yang terus terkembang "Anak ayah sudah cantik sore ini, hmm.. sudah wangi eoh? Ayah baru saja pulang dari kantor"

Benar dugaan ku, secapek apapun Ayah ia akan tetap terlihat tampan. Tanpa sadar tangan mungilku terangkat untuk menyentuh dagu ayahku yang runcing, kuperhatikan leher nya sangat putih dan juga mulus..astaga! aku masih bayi kenapa sudah semesum ini? Ahh ya aku baru ingat jika sifat ku ini juga menurun dari- _nya._

Luhan tersenyum, Sehun yang tadinya berwajah letih kini langsung sumringah ketika melihat putri nya, setelah puas bermain-main dengan Hana, Sehun mengembalikan bayi nya pada sang Bunda dan bergegas mandi sehabis pulang bekerja. _Hengdian_ \- kucing baru Luhan yang berwarna kuning memanjat sofa dan ikut duduk disebelah Luhan memperhatikan sang anggota keluarga baru.

Mata ku terpaku pada seekor hewan berbulu kuning yang juga menatapku, terus lama kuperhatikan hingga bunda ku menyadarinya jika aku tertarik dengan hewan tersebut. Bunda mendekatkan ku pada- _nya_ lalu tangan kucing itu menyentuh pundak ku, tanpa sadar aku tersenyum lagi.

...

Suasana yang awal nya hening, tiba-tiba terpecah ketika suara bel menyadarkan kami semua. Bunda Lu yang tadinya tertidur di sofa sambil memelukku langsung tersentak dan meminta Ziyu yang juga tertidur dibawah beralaskan karpet dengan bantal sofa, anak laki-laki itu berlari membuka pintu dan tekejut mendapati teman-temannya beserta kedua orangtua mereka datang ke rumahnya hari ini.

"Ma.. ada Tante Baekhyun dan rombongan nya tuh" Ziyu memberitahu dengan polos, Luhan mendengus sebenarnya ia masih lelah namun karena _geng_ arisan nya datang, mau tak mau ia harus meladeni kedatangan mereka.

"Ohh..selamat datang" ujar Luhan dengan satu tangan menggendong Hana

"Awhh..lucu nya.." Baekhyun- _sang ketua_ arisan, tidak menaggapi ucapan selamat datang Luhan. Laki-laki berparas feminim itu berjalan mendekati Hana yang tengah tertidur, padahal baru 3 bulan yang lalu ia juga melahirkan seorang anak lelaki yang diberi nama _Park Jiwon_ yang saat ini juga digendong oleh ibunya.

"Jiwon seumuran dengan nya hanya selisih 3 bulan" ujar Baekhyun

"Ya, kau benar" Luhan berucap singkat

"Nanti kita sekolah kan di sekolah yang sama ya?" tawar Baekhyun dan Luhan mangut-mangut saja

"Lihat situasi nya nanti.."

Taeoh, Jesper, Jackson, Daeul, Anson, kelima anak itu langsung mengerubungi mainan Haowen-Ziyu. Mereka dengan riang nya mengacak kotak mainan lalu bermain perang-perangan dengan robot Ultraman milik Ziyu. Sedangkan Beibei dan Chelsea sibuk bermain game pasang baju di ponsel milik Chanyeol- atau ayah Chelsea.

Sehun yang kebetulan habis mandi, langsung keluar ketika mendengar suara riuh diruang tamu. Ia tersenyum lebar mendapati sohib-sohib nya yang dulu berjuang bersama demi sang pujaan hati dan terkadang bermain solo berjamaah- _upps.._ itu dulu, nyata nya sekarang mereka mendapat jodoh nya masing-masing hingga memiliki keturunan sendiri.

"Hei bro, ku ucapkan selamat untukmu.." Chanyeol memeluk sekaligus memukul punggung belakang Sehun. Benar-benar masih _berjiwa muda_ walaupun sudah beranak 5

"Kau juga..." balas nya "Oii Kai, tidak ingin menyusul nih? Aku saja sudah punya 3" gurau Sehun bangga, ia lalu tersenyum menang

"Sialan kau Hun, mentang-mentang sudah beranak 3. Kau tahu sendiri jika keuangan ku.. ok tidak usah dilanjutkan, kalian pasti tahu..." lalu ke-6 _golongan Seme_ itu terbahak bersama

"Haha.. aku saja masih 1 looh, tidak ingin nambah lagi" timpal Suho, ia pria yang lumayan kaya juga namun masih memiliki Anson seorang "Aku tidak ingin anakku berebut warisan saat besar nanti.." Suho menambahkan

Jongdae mangut-mangut, ia lalu mendengus "Kau tahu Hun, aku ingin sekali menambah momongan. Tapi Daeul menolak mentah-mentah keinginan ku"

Lalu Sehun menatapnya kasihan "Ku do'a kan dia cepat bosan dan meminta adik padamu, haha.." ia lalu tertawa garing

...

Aku mengerjap saat suara-suara berisik mengganggu tidur nyenyak ku. Cahaya yang masuk kedalam retina ku kusesuaikan dahulu hingga pandanganku menjadi jelas, kugerakkan bola mata ku dan mendapati objek beberapa orang yang tengah mengerubungiku, mereka berbinar saat mengetahui diriku terbangun.

"Kasihan..Kita telah membuatnya terbangun" seru seorang lelaki berambut pirang, wajah nya sangat manis dengan pipi gembul layak nya bakpao

"Biarkan saja dia terbangun..."

Mendengar suara familiar itu, mata ku langsung kuarahkan ke sisi kiri dan mendapati Bunda-ku tengah tersenyum. Aku menatap nya cukup lama hingga membuat beberapa orang yang tengah mengerubungiku mendengus cemburu.

"Lihat! Dia hanya menatap ibu nya.." sahut Kyungsoo

Beibei dan Chelsea berlari kerah mereka demi melihat langsung sang bayi, mereka berdua menyapa Hana dengan mencium pipi kanan-kirinya. Lalu tidak lama kemudian golongan anak lelaki itu berbondong-bondong mendekati Hana dan tersenyum girang melihat si bayi mungil cantik tersebut.

 _'Aigoo..siapa mereka? Aku ingin sekali menyapa dan bermain bersama. Aku merutuki bibirku yang masih kaku untuk diajak berbicara serta tubuhku yang begitu lemah, pria-pria berwajah cantik itu juga menatapku ramah, aku ingin memberi salam pada mereka. Ya Tuhan kapan aku besar? Aku ingin segera besar dan menjadi bagian dari mereka semua"_

 _._

 _._

 **TBC**

Sumpah ya gw ndiri yg nulis juga greget nih, ingin rasanya ku menjambak jari2ku sendiri :'3 eniwei adakah yang masih nunggu? Kelamaan update ya? Padahal ni epep juga ga sengaja ke publish -,- saat ini masih proses bayi dulu ya, mungkin chp depan baru masa balita..ntar masa remaja nya yang dilama2in biar greget gitu :'v sekian dan mohon review sukarelanya...


	3. Naughty baby

Di hari Minggu ini, keluarga ku pagi-pagi sekali sudah keluar rumah untuk menghirup udara segar. Kami membuat telah rencana untuk jalan-jalan ringan di sekitar apartemen, aku tiba-tiba tersadar saat Ayah Sehun menggendong ku dan menurunkan ku di kereta bayi, dengan telaten ia menutupi setengah badanku dengan Selimut agar tidak kedinginan. Aku menatap nya intens, dapat kurasakan kasih sayang yang begitu besar darinya, melihat diriku memandang nya seperti itu membuat Ayah Sehun tiba-tiba tersenyum dan mengecup dahiku.

"Kenapa memandang Ayah mu seperti itu hmm..? biasanya kau akan berceloteh, kenapa sekarang putri Ayah diam?"

Sudut bibirku terangkat, aku bergumam dengan bahasa bayi sebagai jawaban. Mendengar ocehanku membuat Ayah Sehun tersenyum lagi, berulangkali ia mencolek pipi gembulku yang semakin berisi, tiba-tiba suara lengkingan yang berasal dari dapur menghentikan aktifitas kami

"Sehun, barang-barang sudah siap. Tolong kau bawakan ini dan kita akan segera piknik!"

Ayah lalu menatap ku, kemudian bergumam "Tunggu disini ya, Bunda membutuhkan bantuanku"

Bibirku sedikit mengerucut karena Ayah meninggalkanku, tapi sejenak rasa kesepianku tergantikan dengan hadirnya Haowen dan Ziyu Oppa yang menemaniku.

.

.

 **NAUGHTY DAUGHTER**

 **CHAPTER 03**

 **By: HunHan SeRaXi**

.

.

"Andaikan setiap hari bisa seperti ini" gumam Luhan, sedari tadi senyum nya tak pernah luntur memandang setiap anggota keluarga nya yang nampak bahagia. Ia ingin sekali semuanya dapat berkumpul dan menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama.

"Ya, jika saja urusan kantor tidak melilitku seperti ini. Aku pasti bisa mengajak kalian jalan-jalan setiap hari" sahut Sehun, ditangan kanan dan kirinya menggandeng Haowen dan Ziyu agar tidak tersesat, pagi ini orang-orang sudah memadati area taman untuk sekedar bersepeda atau jogging

"Kau tahu Sehun, ini terasa berbeda. Dulu kita berjalan berdua, saling bergandengan tangan, dan sekarang lihat! Kedua tangan mu bahkan menggandeng Ziyu dan Haowen, sedangkan aku mendorong kereta bayi, bukankah ini perubahan yang luar biasa?" ujar Luhan menggebu-gebu

Sehun lantas tertawa mendengarnya, ia melirik Luhan dan berujar "Masa itu sudah berakhir, aku lebih bahagia saat ini, daripada dulu saat aku berusaha menggapai cinta mu, itu sangat sulit"

Luhan tiba-tiba merona, suaminya ini pandai membuat nya berbunga-bunga dan ia semakin sayang padanya "Cinta itu perjuangan asal kau tahu, tapi buktinya sekarang aku malah berlabuh padamu"

Keduanya tersenyum lebar, tangan Sehun terangkat untuk mengusap ujung kepala Luhan "Aku mencintaimu.."

"Aku tahu.." sahut Luhan percaya diri

...

Mereka duduk diatas rerumputan beralaskan tikar sederhana, Luhan membuka keranjang piknik nya dan mengeluarkan beberapa botol air mineral beserta roti yang telah ia siapkan tadi pagi, ia juga tidak lupa membawakan bubur untuk si mungil Hana yang tengah bermain bersama oppa-oppa nya

"Anak-anak, kemarilah sebentar! Ayo sarapan dulu" ujar Sehun lantang, ia menghampiri ketiga anak nya yang asyik bermain gelembung sabun, Haowen yang bertugas meniup sementara Ziyu dan Hana berusaha memecahkan gelembung-gelembung tersebut dan setelahnya mereka tertawa riang.

"Haowen, Ziyu, dan Hana. Bunda sudah menunggu, ayo kita kembali" ajak nya

Kedua anak lelaki itu berlari menuju tempat Bunda nya, Hana yang masih berdiam diri segera di dorong kereta nya oleh Sehun menyusul kedua putra nya yang sudah sampai duluan. Disana, Luhan sudah menyiapkan sandwich dan beberapa camilan untuk mereka nikmati.

Sehun menurunkan Hana disamping nya, si kecil itu rupanya juga ingin menikmati sepotong sandwich yang tersaji dipiring, tangan mungil nya terjulur hendak menggapai namun Luhan menahannya "Hana sayang, itu untuk Ayahmu. Bunda sudah menyiapkan khusus untukmu, kemarilah, Bunda akan menyuapi mu"

Luhan dengan cekatan meraih pinggang Hana, ia memposisikan bayi cantik nya duduk diantara kedua pahanya yang merapat, sedikit mendorong dada putri nya agar dia bisa bersandar nyaman di dada Bunda nya.

...

Kini tubuhku beralih di pangkuan Bunda Lulu, ia mengaduk-aduk bubur lalu mengambil sedikit untuk ia masukkan ke dalam mulutku. Karena diriku tak kunjung membuka mulut, Bunda akhirnya menggunakan jurus ampuh dengan menggerak-gerakkan sendoknya meliuk seperti ular berjalan

"Ssst... ada ular ingin masuk goa, ia semakin mendekat dan ahmm.."

Karena Bunda Lulu membuka mulut nya, refleks mulutku juga ikut terbuka, mungkin efek telepati. Akhirnya sendok itu berhasil menembus mulut kecilku, aku mengecap rasa bubur yang sama setiap hari, sejujurnya aku bosan tapi apa daya saat ini aku hanya bisa memakan itu

 _"Uhukk.."_

Tidak sengaja aku terbatuk, mungkin tersedak. Sebagian bubur yang masih dimulut ku terpaksa ku keluarkan, Bunda Lulu sedikit panik. Ia cepat-cepat menarik tisu dan mengusapi sudut bibirku, setelah nya ia peluk tubuh kecil ku dan menepuk punggung ku beberapa kali

"Maafkan Bunda yang terlalu cepat menyuapi mu" runtuk Luhan

Setelah dirasa membaik, Bunda menyandarkan tubuhku ke dada nya. Ia menyodorkan susu dalam dot tersebut kearah mulutku yang langsung ku hisap isinya, Bunda Lulu memelukku erat, ia mengusak surai rambutku yang perlahan tumbuh sehabis dibabat ketika lahir, ia juga menghujani ku dengan ciuman diseluruh permukaan wajah ku, menepuk-nepuk pantat ku, juga menimangku dengan nyanyian lembutnya

 _Sungguh betapa aku sangat menyayangi Bunda cantikku ini_

...

"Luhaaaan...!"

Itu bukan suara teriakan Ayah ku maupun oppa-oppa ku, tapi siapa ya? Kenapa terdengar _excited_ sekali, karena rasa penasaranku yang tinggi, aku menolehkan kepala ku ke asal suara dan menatap seseorang.. – _tunggu_ , bukankah itu _ehm.._ siapa ya? _Sebentar,_ ahh iya Tante Baekhyun. Lelaki yang sama cantik nya dengan Bunda ku ini menghampiri kami, atensi ku sedikit tertarik pada balita yang sepertinya jauh lebih tua dariku, dimulut nya sudah disumpal dengan sebuah dot lucu.

"Aigoo... Jiwonnie sudah besar" sebelah tangan Luhan terangkat mengusap pipi lembut Jiwon, ia menatap Baekhyun yang hanya bersama Jiwon saja pagi ini, kemanakah Chanyeol dan anak-anak nya? Luhan lalu berdehem sebentar lalu bertanya "Baek, kau sendirian saja?"

"Ahh itu, Chanyeol sedang dinas keluar kota selama 3 hari. Sedangkan keempat jagoanku itu saat ini berada dirumah nenek nya, mungkin mereka diajak meladang atau memancing, haha.." Baekhyun tertawa sumbang, Luhan tentu menyadari bahwa Baekhyun kesepian. Ia menarik sudut bibir nya agar tidak kentara bahwa ia juga ikut sedih mendengarnya

"Sehun sendiri dimana?" tukas Baekhyun, pengalihan yang bagus. Luhan mengembangkan senyum nya kemudian berujar "Dia mengajak Haowen dan Ziyu bersepeda"

Baekhyun mangut-mangut, tiba-tiba Luhan merasakan kedua paha nya kram, ia menurunkan Hana kecil dari pangkuannya, Hana yang masih belum bisa duduk dan berdiri hanya bisa tengkurap, posisinya berhadapan tepat dengan Jiwon yang saat ini menatapnya dengan mengedipkan matanya lucu

"Baek, rencana arisan minggu depan dirumah siapa?" Luhan tiba-tiba saja teringat, bulan kemarin Luhan sudah absen dari acara arisan hingga 3 kali karena masih merasakan sakit pasca persalinan nya. Namun ia masih bertanggung jawab dengan menitipkan uang nya pada Baekhyun

"Di rumah Tao. Tapi jika kau masih tidak bisa hadir juga tidak apa-apa. Kami memaklumi mu" kemudian Baekhyun tersenyum, kedua lelaki itu larut membicarakan masalah arisan dan semacam nya hingga mengabaikan sang anak yang saling bertatapan

Karena suasana yang canggung, Jiwon hanya melirik si bayi perempuan lalu menjatuhkan tatapan nya kebawah, menatap motif tikar yang mereka duduki, ia lalu melirik kereta bayi nya, matanya yang bulat nan besar menemukan suatu benda yang menarik atensi nya, karena Jiwon sudah bisa berjalan, ia dengan mudahnya menggapai benda itu disana lalu kembali lagi tepat dihadapan Hana.

Hana mengerutkan dahinya bingung, apa yang dilakukan balita itu? Sayang nya ia saja belum bisa mengucapkan kata _Bunda_ atau _Ayah_ , kata-kata tadi tertahan dalam benak nya. Jiwon menggenggam benda itu dengan senyuman lebar nya, ia menggoyangkan benda itu yang menimbulkan suara gemerisik, Hana yang masih tidak tahu benda sejenis marakas tiba-tiba tertarik dengan benda itu, tangan mungil nya menggapai-gapai benda yang berulangkali digoyangkan Jiwon, namun anak lelaki itu enggan memberikannya, hal ini membuat Hana cemberut

 _"Berikan padaku, kumohon..."_ ujar nya dengan bahasa bayi

Jiwon masih bergeming, ia terlalu bergembira dengan mainannya, mengabaikan Hana yang saat ini menatapnya penuh permohonan, namun Hana akhirnya tidak ingin menyerah, ia menyeret tubuh nya semakin mendekat kearah Jiwon, tangan-tangan mungil nya mencengkram erat baju yang Jiwon kenakan hingga balita itu sedikit tercekik saking erat nya, Hana tidak peduli, yang penting saat ini mainan itu berada ditangannya.

Jiwon terbatuk-batuk, karena merasa sesak di lehernya, pegangannya pada mainan itu mengendur, marakasnya jatuh. Kedua mata Hana lantas menunjukkan tatapan berbinar, bayi itu meraih mainan Jiwon dengan tangkas dan membawa tubuh nya sedikit menjauh setelah mendapatkannya.

Jiwon tidak terima, ia berusaha merebut kembali mainannya, namun bayi perempuan itu rupanya enggan mengembalikan, ia menggenggam erat benda itu dan memasukkannya pada mulutnya, wajar saja jika umur segitu masih suka memasukkan benda-benda asing dalam mulutnya. Kegiatan Hana sedikit terusik ketika balita itu selalu mengganggunya, berusaha mengambil benda yang saat ini ia emut. Hana mendengus jengkel, ia mendorong Jiwon menjauh darinya.

 _"Gggrrr..."_

Jiwon menggeram, ia merasakan bagian dadanya sakit akibat dorongan bayi tersebut. kaki nya melangkah lagi mendekati Hana, bayi perempuan itu kini tidak mengemut mainannya lagi namun menggoyang-goyangkan nya hingga menimbulkan suara bunyi yang berisik. Jiwon berusaha meraih kembali mainannya namun secara tidak sengaja Hana malah memukul kepala Jiwon

"Huwaaa...Eomma!" Jiwon menangis dengan nyaring, kedua lelaki yang awalnya asik bergosip itu langsung mengalihkan atensi mereka pada anak-anak nya. Baekhyun sebagai Ibu langsung menenangkan putra nya tersebut agar tidak menangis lagi

"Ssst...Jiwon, jagoan eomma. Jangan menangis, arraseo?" timang Baekhyun

Sedangkan Luhan menatap bayi perempuan nya dengan tatapan tajam, kenapa putrinya ini ajaib sekali? Ia sudah bisa membuat Jiwon menangis yang notabene dia lebih tua darinya. Luhan mengembuskan napas, tangannya terangkat untuk mengambil mainan itu dari Hana agar Jiwon tidak menangis lagi, namun putrinya enggan memberikannya, ia mengiginkan mainan itu.

"Hana sayang, kembalikan ya? Jangan membuat Jiwon menangis" ujar Bunda nya selembut mungkin

Hana memberikan respon acuh, Luhan semakin kesal, ia memijit pelipis nya, lelah menghadapi putrinya yang satu ini. Luhan kemudian berujar lagi "Hana, nanti bunda belikan mainan yang seperti ini ya? Sekarang kembalikan pada Jiwon"

Meskipun Luhan mengatakan itu, Hana tetap bergeming. Luhan sebagai ibu akhirnya terpaksa menarik benda itu secara paksa dari tangan anak nya. Hana yang kehilangan benda itu suasana hatinya berubah menjadi sendu, mata nya telah berkaca-kaca, dan sedetik kemudian ia juga menangis tak kalah nyaring dari Jiwon

"Yatuhan, berilah aku kesabaran..." gumam Luhan

...

Untung lah hari ini Sehun mendapati harinya senggang, saat ini ia sedang dalam perjalanan bersama si mungil Hana yang akan menuju toko mainan. Mendengar cerita Luhan tadi, Sehun nampak terkekeh, ia begitu menyesal tidak melihat kejadian langsung ketika anak bungsu nya berusaha berebut mainan, pasti terlihat lucu bukan? Sayang nya saat itu ia sedang bersepeda bersama kedua putranya.

Ketika lampu jalanan berwarna merah, Sehun menghentikan mobil nya sejenak, ia melirik kesamping tepat pada Hana yang terfokus menatap jalanan. Bayi mungil itu duduk disamping kemudi dengan sabuk yang melilit tubuh nya, Sehun tergerak membenahi bantal si bayi agar putrinya itu duduk dengan nyaman, kemudian ia mengakhirinya dengan mencubit pelan hidung mungil Hana yang nampak menggemaskan.

"Ayah jarang sekali ya mengajakmu jalan berdua dengan mobil?" sesal nya, selama ini hanya Luhan yang selalu mengurus anak-anak nya. Terkadang ia ingin sekali menggantikan tugas Luhan, ia ingin lebih dekat dengan anak-anak nya. Namun untunglah ketiga anak nya bukan tipe manja yang selalu merengek minta ditemani, malah berkas-berkas sialan itu yang selalu minta diperhatikan setiap saat- _ya, resiko pekerjaan_

Sehun mengalihkan fokus nya ketika mobil didepannya itu bergerak, ia segera menginjak pedal gas nya dan melaju menuju swalayan tempat toko mainan.

...

Sambil menggendong Hana, ia arahkan pandangannya kesegala penjuru ruangan. Disana sudah tertata rapi jenis mainan yang beragam dan banyak macam nya, Sehun jadi bingung, selama 6 tahun menikah ini ia terus kedapatan anak laki-laki dan sekarang perempuan, ia merasa awam dengan jenis mainan untuk perempuan selain _barbie_ dan _boneka_ tentunya.

Ia langkahkan kakinya menuju rak tempat mainan barbie, ia amati pilihan macam harga dan kualitas nya, astaga! Sehun jadi bodoh sekarang, seharusnya Luhan saja yang kemari. Tapi pria cantiknya itu bersikeras ingin dirumah sambil mengurus kedua putranya. Sehun lalu mengalihkan pandangan pada putrinya, si kecil itu tidak merespon apa-apa. Ia terlalu asik mengamati jajaran mainan yang terdapat disana.

"Maaf, Tuan mencari apa?" si wanita pegawai toko itu dengan ramah menghampiri Sehun dan menawarkan bantuan

"Ehm..Aku sedang mencari mainan untuk putriku" tukas Sehun sambil menggaruk kepala nya yang tidak gatal, ia sedikit merasa kikuk sekarang

"Putri anda usia berapa, Tuan?" tanya wanita itu lagi

"Yang sedang kugendong ini" sahut nya

"Apa?" wanita itu memekik, sedetik kemudian ia merubah ekspresinya dan sedikit terkikik "Maaf, mainan barbie hanya diperuntukkan untuk anak usia mulai 3 tahun dan seterusnya. Mari ikut saya, saya akan tunjukkan mainan yang cocok untuk usia putri anda saat ini"

Sehun mengikuti langkah wanita itu, selanjutnya ia berhenti di depan jajaran mainan bayi "Tuan, untuk bayi usia 2-7 bulan, saya menyarankan anda membeli mainan dengan banyak gantungan seperti ini. Pada usia itu bayi juga suka bercermin, anda dapat memberikannya cermin kecil sesekali. Lalu ini, anda dapat mengaitkan benda ini di kaki dan tangan bayi, ketika digerakkan ini akan menimbulkan bunyi yang unik dengan tujuan merangsang motorik bayi" wanita itu mengambil jeda

Sehun hanya mangut-mangut, berarti saat itu ia salah memberikan mainan untuk kedua putranya dulu. Lalu wanita itu melanjutkan ucapannya "Nah, mainan berbentuk kura-kura beroda ini, anda dapat mengaitkan sebuah tali dilehernya. Mainan ini akan anda tarik talinya sehingga bayi akan mengikuti dengan cara merangkak, ini merangsang bayi agar cepat merangkak" jelas wanita itu

Sehun menghembuskan napas, mendengar promosi wanita itu membuatnya pusing menentukan mainan mana yang akan ia beli. Akhirnya ia memotong ucapan si wanita dan bertanya "Ok, aku akan beli semua yang kau ceritakan tadi" tukas nya, lalu si wanita itu mengangguk

...

Aku terbaring dengan lesu dikasur mainanku, tadi Ayah Sehun kembali dengan menenteng banyak mainan yang sialnya tidak kusukai. Aku menatap nanar gantungan diatas kepalaku, memandang nya dengan malas dan sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk menyentuh ataupun menggerakkannya. Aku menghembuskan napas, tiba-tiba saja aku sudah menguap di jam seperti ini.

"Hyung! Ayo kita duel" suara itu, aku mengenalnya. Itu suara Ziyu oppa, aku yang awalnya tidur telentang menggerakkan tubuhku hingga.. _hap!_ aku berhasil tengkurap sekarang. Kuseret tubuhku mendekat kearah dua kakakku yang tengah asyik bermain, aku ingin melihatnya lebih dekat.

"Ayo! Yang menang nanti bonus bubble tea" Haowen nyengir, ia mengajukan bubble tea sebagai hadiah karena minuman tersebut kesukaan mereka berdua

"Baiklah, ayo bersiap _-eeh.._ sebentar, Hyung"

Ziyu menatap adik kecilnya yang nampak berbinar, ia akan menjadikan sepanjang lantai ini sebagai jalur duel mobil mainannya, Ziyu beranjak menghampiri adiknya lalu berjongkok "Hana adikku, Oppa akan bermain mobil-mobilan. Kau jangan disini" Ziyu lalu menggendong Hana dan menempatkannya sedikit minggir dari posisinya tadi "Nah, kau bisa melihatnya dari sini" kemudian tangan Ziyu terangkat untuk mengusap pucuk kepala adiknya

"Ayo kita mulai hyung!" seru Ziyu

Kemudian Haowen memberi aba-aba dan menghitung "Bersiap... hana, dul, set"

 _Brrmm...wushh..._

Kedua mobil mainan itu melaju kencang, yang paling cepat menabrak tembok, itulah pemenangnya. Namun ditengah permainan baterai remot Haowen habis, ia lalu menghentikan permainan ini sepihak "Ziyu hentikan! Baterai remotku habis. Tunggu sebentar, aku akan mencari Ayah" serunya, Ziyu mengangguk patuh dan menghampiri adik kecilnya yang saat ini mengaga dengan liur sedikit menetes.

"Ayahhh!" pekik Haowen, Sehun yang awalnya menonton tv dengan Luhan langsung mengalihkan fokus pada putra tertuanya. Haowen mengambil tempat disampingnya sambil merengek "Ayah, baterainya habis" Haowen menggoyangkan remote nya, Sehun tanpa sadar tersenyum dan berujar

"Baiklah, tunggu disini ya? Ayah akan menggantinya"

Sementara Haowen duduk menunggu, Luhan angkat bicara "Sayang, kalian kelihatannya seru sekali. Bermain apa eoh?"

"Sudah jelas main mobil-mobilan" dengus Haowen

Tiba-tiba alis Luhan menukik "Yakk! Sopan sedikit pada Bunda mu. Kau ini..." gerutu Luhan

Lalu Sehun datang dan memberikan remote tersebut pada Haowen.

"Terimakasih Ayah!" pekik Haowen senang, ia kemudian berlari menuju ketempat adik-adiknya berkumpul

Sehun duduk kembali disamping Luhan, ia menyandarkan kepalanya di kedua paha Luhan lalu merengek manja "Sayang, aku lapar. Buatkan aku sesuatu yang enak ya?"

Luhan mendengus, kemudian ia mengusap surai Sehun dibawahnya "Arraseo baby Hun, tunggu Bunda memasak ya?" tawarnya dan langsung disahut oleh sang suami

"Tentu saja Bunda, aku ikut!"

...

Luhan berulangkali menghembuskan napasnya kasar, bagaimana tidak? Ketika ia sedang menghangatkan lauk pauk beserta sayur nya. Sehun tidak henti-hentinya bergelanyut manja dibelakang nya, suaminya itu mengecupi daerah sensitif disekitar lehernya dengan gemas

"Sehun, hentikan. Geli ughh..." rancu Luhan

"Sayang, kau wangi" ujarnya sambil terkikik, Luhan memutar bola matanya malas

"Iya sebentar ya, tahan dulu.. _ish_.." Luhan sedikit kasar menjambak rambut Sehun, akhirnya _si manja_ itu menghentikan aktifitasnya sejenak, namun tetap melingkarkan lengannya erat dipinggang sang istri tercinta

Ketika Luhan sudah selesai mengatur besarnya api, Sehun langsung menarik tubuh istrinya itu menjauh dari kompor dan memojokkannya ke dinding, dengan ganas ia meraup bibir Luhan dan langsung melesakkan lidahnya

 _"Nghh.."_

Luhan terkejut, suaminya ini seringkali tidak sabaran. Ia masih belum bisa mengimbangi Sehun karena terlalu mendadak, namun akhirnya perlahan ia membalasnya. Ia lingkarkan kedua tangannya dipundak Sehun dan semakin memiringkan kepalanya, suaminya itu semakin merapatkan tubuh keduanya, tidak jarang menggesek bagian tubuh di ujung selatan sana. Luhan mendesis ditengah lumatannya, fokusnya dirusak oleh Sehun karena pergerakan dibawah sana, akhirnya Sehun membawa tubuh istrinya untung di telentangkan di meja makan.

 _"Sehunaa..."_ rengek Luhan, ia sedikit khawatir meninggalkan kompor dalam keadaan seperti ini

Sehun tidak menggubrisnya, ia melanjutkan lumatannya pada bibir Luhan. Kedua kaki pria cantiknya itu mengangkang diatas meja, tangan-tangan kekar Sehun bergerak nakal menyibak kaos Luhan dan memainkan kedua benda imut diatas sana.

 _"Mmhh..Sehun.."_

Luhan mendesah, kedua puting nya dipermainkan oleh Sehun. Tubuhnya sedikit melengkung mengingat ia terlalu geli sekaligus nikmat, ia memejamkan kedua matanya, ekspresi sange nya yang khas membuat libido Sehun naik drastis

" _Fuck!_ , aku ingin mengurungmu dikamar" ujar Sehun ditengah permainan mereka

Luhan tiba-tiba memekik saat penisnya tiba-tiba dipijat dari luar oleh tangan Sehun, suaminya itu benar-benar berniat menggodanya saat ini, karena tak tahan Sehun menurunkan sedikit celana Luhan dan membebaskan penis mungil istrinya yang hampir menegak. Dikocoknya batang itu yang membuat Luhan mendesah semakin keras

 _"Ah..Ah..Sehunna, lebih cepat sayang..."_ rancau Luhan keenakan

 _"As you wish dear"_

Sehun mati-matian menahan ereksinya yang terhalang oleh kain celana, ia ingin segera mengeluarkannya dan langsung menjebloskan penis kekarnya di lubang sempit Luhan. Namun ini belum saatnya waktu yang tepat, ia hendak mengeluarkan _si burung dari sarangnya_ namun lengkingan anak-anaknya mengacaukan segalanya.

"HANA JANGAN DIBANTING!"

"HANA DENGARKAN OPPA! LETAKKAN MOBIL ITU"

" _ARGGHH_... JANGAN TARIK RAMBUTKU! SAKIT..."

Lalu bunyi yang tidak ingin didengarkan kedua anak itu terdengar

 _Pyarrr..._

"OHH TIDAK! MOBIL KESAYANGANKU HANCUR, HIKS..."

"HANA, KAU KETERLALUAN" ujar Haowen dengan mata berkilat marah, ia mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan nada tinggi yang otomatis membuat Hana memekik kaget

"Huwaaa..." Hana akhirnya menangis karena ketakutan

Luhan diujung dapur sana mendelik tajam kearah Sehun, dengan terpaksa ia bangkit dari meja makan kemudian membenahi pakaiannya dan segera berlari menuju anak-anaknya yang tengah bertengkar, dengan berlari Luhan berujar "Dilanjutkan kapan-kapan saja, Hun"

 _"Sial"_ runtuk Sehun dalam hati

.

.

 **TBC**

nahlooh udah berapa bulan ni epep gw anggurin gaes? :v rencananya sih nih epep jangan dibawa serius, loh maksudnya? jadi gini, gw jarang update karena ff ini hanya selingan. kalo misalnya abis baca yang angst cuba deh mampir kesini. pasti senyum-senyum gaje pan :3 dan gw gatau sampai dimana ujung nih epep :( pokoknya nanti konfliknya ga berat-berat amat kok :' cuma seputar kehidupan rumah tangga HunHan aja :v

dan gw minta maaf, kemaren gw gabisa ikut event 20/12 yang diadain sama para author HunHan :( ku lagi stuck ide nih, lagian klo gw pgen bikin oneshoot pasti banyak enceh nya kan? :v wkwk favorit kalian dan kita semua/? ku ijin pamit lagi ya? dan sebelum itu gw need review untuk perbaikan kedepannya ;) bye-bye \\(^.^) *lambai tangan bareng Hana wkwk


End file.
